1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel and unique mixed alkyl/aryl diester compositions. More particularly, this invention relates to diester compositions derived from a) an aromatic monocarboxylic acid, b) at least one aliphatic monocarboxylic acid containing from 1 to 3 carbon atoms, and c) a linear or branched diol. The aromatic monocarboxylic acid is benzoic acid or a substituted benzoic acid. The monoesters of either or both of the monocarboxylic acids can also be present.
Preferred ester mixtures are low viscosity liquids at 25° C.
The diester compositions of this invention can be used for many of the end-use applications typical for prior art benzoate esters, including but not limited to plasticizers, solvents, carriers and modifiers. The present ester compositions are particularly useful as plasticizers for aqueous adhesive compositions.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,933,337, which issued to Jiamin Lang et al. on Aug. 21, 2005 describes ester compositions prepared by reacting a diol with a mixture of benzoic acid and an alkanoic acid containing from 4 to 22 carbon atoms and the use of these ester compositions as the plasticizer in vinyl chloride plastisols that are liquid at 25° C.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,001, which issued to M. E. Jones et al. on Aug. 15, 1995 lists a number of conventional plasticizers for waterborne adhesives. This list includes diethylene glycol dibenzoate, dipropylene glycol dibenzoate and the triethylene glycol polyester of benzoic acid and phthalic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,375, which issued to Truter et al. on Oct. 26, 1999 discloses using low molecular weight polyethylene glycols, glycerine, ethylene glycol and propylene glycol as plasticizers for a water-insoluble hydrogel formed by the combination of polyvinyl alcohol and a second water-soluble polymer.
A pure form of ethylene glycol benzoate acetate is described as an activator for sodium perborate in U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,784 to W. R. Sanderson, issued on Oct. 8, 1985.